


At the Touch of My Hand

by odyssxus



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, they're so in love it makes me wanna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus
Summary: Nicky pulled him down into another kiss, mumbling declarations of love and devotion. Joe kissed back eagerly.“I love you,” Nicky panted when they broke apart.Joe kissed Nicky’s jaw, his nose, his cheeks, anywhere he could reach.“I love you too,” he replied.  He’d said those words countless times and in countless languages.  He meant them each and every time.“More?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 39
Kudos: 150





	At the Touch of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for Popi for her amazing (and last minute) beta job, she's the best!

“Can you take more?” Joe asked, slightly concerned. 

It had been years since they had done this. It was not something Nicky asked for often, but every decade or so he craved it as though it was an itch he could not scratch. 

Sometimes the world was too much for Nicky - he retreated too far into his own head and needed something else to focus on, something to force him out of his head and back into his own body. He spent so much time thinking of everyone else, caring for them and making sure they were all right, that he forgot about himself until it became too much, and he needed Joe to help him come back. 

Truth be told, Joe loved it.

Loved seeing the love of his life fall apart under his hands, loved seeing Nicky gasp and moan, oversensitive and overwhelmed. Loved hearing his own name fall like prayers from Nicky’s lips. 

Nicky whined slightly, pushing against Joe’s fingers. 

Joe smiled, leaning down to kiss Nicky’s bent knee. He knew his beloved’s body better than he knew his own - knew Nicky’s tells, his wants and needs, what every sound and every flutter of his eyes meant. He added another finger, gentle and slow. Nicky shuddered beneath him, biting his lower lip. Joe kissed his knee again. 

“More” Nicky sighed, letting his other leg fall further open, exposing himself to Joe completely. 

Joe laughed slightly. “You are a sight for sore eyes,” he praised, so full of love it felt like his heart could burst. “You’re doing so well for me, my love. You look so good, taking my fingers. So beautiful.” 

Nicky mewled slightly, meeting Joe’s eyes. “You’re the beautiful one,” he gasped. 

Joe laughed, tears coming to his eyes. This man… 

“It is a gift to be able to touch you like this,” he said honestly and openly. “I could spend the rest of my long life watching you fall apart under my hands and want for nothing more.” 

Nicky rolled his hips, hard cock jumping against his soft stomach. Precome leaked from the tip, and Joe barely resisted the urge to lick it clean. 

“Another?” he asked instead, licking his lips at the sight below him. Nicky, writhing on three of his fingers, body open and flushed with pleasure and pupils blown. 

Nicky nodded, his eyes falling closed. 

Joe added some more lube, coating Nicky’s perineum and his own fingers. He refused to do anything that would cause the other man pain. Not with this - never with this. 

He slipped his pinky finger into Nicky, holding one of his husband’s thick thighs over his shoulder to give him better access. He pressed in deeper, spreading his fingers and brushing across Nicky’s prostate with unerring accuracy brought on by centuries of practise. 

Nicky arched his back, cock leaking. He swore in a long dead language, sounding completely and utterly wrecked. 

“Yusuf…” 

Joe stilled his hand, leaning over to kiss Nicky, sliding his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Nicky whined against him, kissing back weakly. It was a slightly uncomfortable position for Joe to hold, but he did not care, not when Nicky looked so wrecked underneath him, chest pink with exertion, lips red from biting them, bright eyes full of love. 

He licked the roof of Nicky’s mouth, making the other man sigh happily, and twisted his fingers at the same time pressing against the other man’s prostate. 

Nicky gasped, pushing up against him, his cock hard and wet. 

“I… fuck!” 

“Could you come like this?” Joe asked, grinding down onto Nicky and twisting his fingers again. “Before I fuck you with my hand? Just from this?” 

Nicky wrapped his arms around Joe’s muscular shoulders, hugging him close. Joe stared into his beautiful eyes, waiting for him to come undone. His own cock was painfully hard at this point, but this was not about him. This was about Nicky, about taking him out of his own head. And there was nowhere Joe would rather be. 

He let go of Nicky’s leg, reaching between their bodies for the other man’s cock. He wanted to have Nicky come from his hand inside him, but seeing Nicky like this, so on edge, made him want to see how many times he could make him come before he was spent. 

“Yusuf!” 

Joe grinned, kissing Nicky’s high cheekbone as he jerked him off with one hand, four fingers still inside him, crooked up just right. 

Nicky stiffened abruptly, body shuddering as he came with a gasp. 

Joe worked him through it easily, knowing exactly when to let go of his husband’s oversensitive cock. 

“Thought you weren’t going to let me come?” Nicky slurred, speaking in an odd mixture of Arabic and Italian. 

Joe laughed, heart full of love for the man in his arms. “And miss seeing you fall apart, my love? I could not resist.” 

Nicky pulled him down into another kiss, mumbling declarations of love and devotion. Joe kissed back eagerly, keeping the hand in Nicky still for the time being. 

“I love you,” Nicky gasped when they broke apart. 

Joe kissed Nicky’s jaw, his nose, his cheeks, anywhere he could reach. 

“I love you too,” he replied. He’d said those words countless times and in countless languages. He meant them each and every time. 

Nicky smiled at him, running his hands through his hair and beard, down his back. 

Joe kissed him again. “Ready for more?” he asked, curling his fingers ever so slightly. 

Nicky moaned, mouth dropping open. 

Joe slid down his body, gently nudging his legs open with his free hand before reaching for the almost empty lube bottle, making a mental note to buy another soon. He added more to his hand, moving his fingers in and out of Nicky steadily. He slid his other hand over Nicky’s belly, holding him steady as he carefully stretched him, ensuring he was comfortable. Nicky was gasping steadily, hips twitching at the sensations running through his body. 

“Easy,” he whispered when Nicky jumped again. “You’re doing so well, Nico. You were made for this, made for my hands, my cock, my mouth.” 

Nicky keened loudly, but didn’t reply. He was too lost in pleasure to speak now. 

Joe settled himself more comfortably on the bed, somehow ignoring his own painfully hard cock, at least for now. 

“You’re so good for me,” he praised, tucking his thumb against his other fingers once he deemed Nicky to be stretched enough. “So good, my love, you’re taking me so well.” 

He slid his hand in carefully, pausing at the knuckles to make sure Nicky was adjusting to the sensation of being so full. 

“More…” Nicky gasped, mouth open and eyes unseeing. 

Joe kissed his inner thigh, adding some more lube. He caressed Nicky’s stomach, thighs, ass, everywhere he could reach, with his free hand, before reaching for the other man’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

He pushed in past the knuckles with a soft pop. His hand slid in easily after that, until he was buried up to his slicked wrist. 

Nicky panted above him. Joe glanced at his face, smiling softly at Nicky’s blissed out expression. He moved his fingers ever so slightly, just to hear his husband’s gasp of pleasure. 

“I’m so proud of you, love,” he said. “You look so beautiful, so open. And just for me.”

“Only for you, Yusuf,” Nicky mumbled, eyes unfocused. 

Joe kissed his thigh again, biting the soft skin gently. He could stay like this forever, watching Nicky’s face contort in pleasure. He carefully moved his hand, tucking his thumb against his palm and forming a fist. 

Nicky bucked his hips slightly, head pressed back against the pillows. 

Joe bit his thigh again. “Easy, darling,” he soothed. He unlaced their fingers, splaying the hand not inside Nicky against his stomach, right next to his cock. It was fully hard again, but he did not touch it. Not yet. Nicky could come just from this, he knew. From feeling Joe’s hand inside him. 

He moved his fist again, gently and steadily, until Nicky was gasping under him, tears of pleasure falling from his eyes. He was long past words at this point, relying on Joe for his pleasure, for everything. 

Joe’s cock twitched at the thought. 

He moved his fist again, pressing relentlessly on his husband’s prostate. 

Nicky nearly screamed, trying to arch his back. Joe held him down easily with the hand on his stomach, but did not let up on his motions. Nicky sobbed again, legs shaking and body heaving. 

“Come for me,” he ordered, driving his fist against Nicky’s prostate over and over again, twisting his wrist to increase the sensations. “I know you can. You look so beautiful like this, so perfect, like a fallen angel come to earth just for me.” 

Nicky tensed further, eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

Joe leaned down and licked the rim of his ass, pushing his tongue in as well, breathing in the scent of  _ Nicky, Nicky, Nicky _ . 

“Come for me,” he said again, sitting back on his knees to watch the love of his life fall apart under his hands. “I know you can.” 

Nicky somehow met his eyes, before falling apart, coming hard enough to paint his own chest white. He worked him through it, massaging his prostate gently, until he could tell by Nicky’s expression that it was too much. He pulled his hand out carefully, leaning down to kiss Nicky’s swollen entrance. 

“You’re the most amazing thing I have ever seen,” he praised honestly. “I love you.” 

Nicky smiled up at him, beautiful and open. “Come here,” he demanded, his voice little more than a whisper. 

Joe complied immediately, kissing up his lover’s body. 

“Love you,” Nicky said. He pulled Joe weakly into another kiss. “So much.” 

Joe grinned, kissing him back eagerly. 

“I want you in my mouth,” Nicky said once they broke apart. “I want to taste you.” 

Joe kissed him again, before moving further up Nicky’s prone body until his rigid cock was pressing against his husband’s plush lips. Nicky opened his mouth eagerly, immediately taking Joe’s length down his throat. He looked up with those amazing eyes, and Joe groaned, fucking Nicky’s mouth, chasing his own pleasure now. 

Nicky was drooling around his cock, a blissed out expression on his face, and Joe knew he would not last long. He fucked down Nicky’s throat for several more moments, before pulling out, fisting his cock over Nicky’s upturned face. Nicky chased his cock, suckling at the tip. 

“Please Joe,” he said, eyes wide. 

Joe pinched the base of his cock, torn between fucking Nicky’s mouth until he came down his throat, or coming all over his face, painting him white. 

Nicky licked up lips, and Joe groaned, decision made. He pushed back into Nicky’s waiting mouth, his own eyes slipping closed. He braced himself on the headboard with one hand, and tangled his fingers into Nicky’s sweaty hair with the other, eagerly fucking forward, relishing in the sounds Nicky was making, at the feeling of his husband’s tongue on his cock. 

He thrust unsteadily once more before coming with a shout, burying himself in Nicky’s eager mouth. 

Nicky suckled him gently through his orgasm, until Joe, oversensitive and spent, slowly pulled out of his husband’s warm mouth. He ran a shaking finger over Nicky’s swollen lips, wiping away a string of come. 

“Love you,” Nicky said again, voice hoarse. 

Joe grinned, gathering his love in his arms. “I love you.” 

He lay down, uncaring that they were both sticky with sweat and that Nicky was covered in come and lube. For now he wanted to hold his lover, to kiss him gently. 

“Feeling better?” he asked, brushing a stray lock of hair from Nicky’s forehead. 

Nicky leaned forwards, kissing him softly. “Always. Thank you.” 

Joe kissed him back lazily, tasting his own come on Nicky’s tongue. “Up for another round?” 

Nicky stared at him for a moment, before bursting out laughing, eyes dancing with joy. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not using safewords cause they know each other so well, have been around since before safewords were a thing, etc… But if you try fisting please use them! 
> 
> I started off wanting soft loving smut, and it turned into fisting and facefucking. Because of course it did. 
> 
> **Thanks for reading, and _please please please let me know what you thought!_**


End file.
